


Dry Leaves

by lokino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Lies, Lost Love, M/M, Mystery, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Psychological Drama, Separations, Treason
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokino/pseuds/lokino
Summary: "Je n'en peux plus Harry." Leur amour était leur secret... Quatre ans après la fin de la guerre, c'est à leur histoire de se terminer. Pourquoi Harry n'a-t-il pas su le retenir ? Pourquoi le comportement de Draco est-il si incompréhensible ? - HPDM - ONGOING





	Dry Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missandei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missandei/gifts).



> Bonjour à tous ! Je poste ma première fic après un million d'années d'absence dans ce game, mais une idée m'a fleurit dans l'esprit alors voilà... Elle ne va pas être très longue, trois chapitres grand maximum je pense (un OS coupé en trois alors on va dire trolilol). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !
> 
> Note : Je prends en compte tous les tomes d'HP, bien que les événéments du 6 et du 7 n'aient pas toujours été respectés. Bref, vous verrez !
> 
> C'est du HPDM, rating M (pas pour ce chapitre mais pour la suite), donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ça... Vous êtes prévenus hihi !
> 
> Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à notre chère J.K. Rowling.

**DRY LEAVES**  
_Truth is like fire: it cannot be hidden under dry leaves._

  
  
_Le 2 mai 2002._  
  
Un grand fracas vint rompre le silence profond de l’appartement. Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, héros adulé de tous, venait de s’écrouler en plein milieu de son salon. Plutôt que de se soucier de la douleur qui élançait ses genoux, il préférait pester contre l’alcool qui se déversait sur le sol. Et plutôt que de se relever, il rampa, rampa jusqu’à ce que son visage n’atteigne l’élixir de grâce. Un éclair fugace traversa son regard lorsqu’il réalisa à quel point il était misérable, et finalement, il perdit sa résolution d’happer les dernières gouttes de cette drogue qui lui pourrissait déjà bien trop la vie. Combien de nuits, de jours, avait-il perdu en des têtes à têtes désespérés avec ses bouteilles ? Ce jour marquait la victoire de la bataille de Poudlard. Pourtant, rien de gai n’habitait le jeune homme. Alors, dans la plus grande des peines, il se laissa aller à pleurer. Pleurer face à son incompétence, face à sa connerie. Qu’avait-il fait ?  
  
« Draco… »  
  
Mais personne ne lui répondit. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Draco était parti.  
  
—  
_Quatre ans plus tôt, le 2 mai 1998._  
  
Alors que les cendres de Voldemort disparaissaient au vent, une réalisation qui lui semblait jusqu’alors impensable frappa Harry si fort qu’il en tomba à genoux. Il avait gagné. La guerre était enfin terminée. Le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules semblait plus léger, mais son âme était moins apaisée qu’il ne l’aurait pensé. Combien de personnes avait péri au prix de cette victoire ? Celle-ci lui laissait un goût doux amer dans la gorge, et ce fut avec une langueur sans nom qu’il se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il n’était même pas sûr d’avoir peur de ce qu’il allait trouver, tant les émotions se mélangeaient au fond de lui.  
  
Il y avait une certaine agitation ; celle de ceux qui couraient à droite et à gauche pour sauver les blessés. Il y avait ceux qui pleuraient face aux cadavres des êtres qui leur étaient chers. Harry avait trop longtemps pensé que bien des gens voulaient se sacrifier pour lui mais quelle bêtise. Il était bien obligé de constater qu’il n’était qu’au final qu’un grain de sable dans un océan de douleur. Tous avait quelqu’un à protéger. Une mère, un père, une soeur, un frère, un ami, un amour… A cette pensée, son regard s’éclaira et le jeune homme sortit enfin de sa torpeur. Là, il se mit à parcourir chaque visage avec attention. Où était- _il_ ? Dans le fond, le brun préférait ne pas le trouver. Car cela signifiait qu’il n’était ni blessé, ni mort. Mais peut-être était-il coincé sous un amas de roche sans personne pour lui venir en aide ? Un frisson parcourut l’échine du Gryffondor. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible, n’est-ce pas ? Il était sans doute quelque part, peut-être avec sa mère, son père… L’objet de toutes ses pensées n’apparut finalement jamais devant lui, et avant qu’il n’essaie de poursuivre ses recherches, il sentit des bras s’enrouler autour de lui.  
  
« Harry ! »  
  
L’interpellé n’eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la voix de sa tendre Hermione, dont l’étreinte semblait lui réchauffer le coeur. Il posa sa main sur les siennes, fermant les yeux.  
  
« Tout le monde va bien ? »  
  
Il sentit les bras de son amie se resserrer autour de lui et se mit alors à craindre le pire. Il n’osa pas poser plus de questions, et Hermione lui répondit en le tirant vers la source de cette peine qui ternissait les traits de son visage. Il découvrit alors des Weasley en larmes, sous le choc, face au corps sans vie d’un fils tant aimé. Sa gorge se noua en voyant Fred, dont les rires semblaient déjà n’être qu’une vague chimère. Harry posa une main fébrile sur l’épaule de son meilleur ami ; aucune parole ne lui venait à l’esprit. Il n’avait même pas envie de dire qu’il était désolé, ni de lui souhaiter ses plus sincères condoléances. Il était le mieux placé pour savoir que ces mots sans saveurs ne ramèneraient personne et ne réconforteraient aucune douleur.  
Bien malgré lui, Harry se sentait coupable. S’il avait vaincu Voldemort plus tôt, peut-être que les pertes auraient été moindres, peut-être même que personne n’aurait eu à mourir ! Harry suffoquait. Il devait partir de là, vite. Sans crier gare, il se mit à courir jusqu’à la sortie sous l’air hagard de ses amis, et continua même jusqu’à en perdre haleine. Sa course prit fin lorsqu’il trébucha sur un caillou. Harry remercia presque cette douleur qui l’envahissait car au moins, cela rendait plus supportable cette pression qu’il avait dans la poitrine.  
  
« Encore en train de manger le bitume, Potter ? »  
  
Les mots étaient moqueurs mais le ton si doux qu’il ne pouvait s’agir que d’une petite taquinerie. Harry se retourna si vivement qu’il aurait pu s’en casser la nuque. Il était là, enfin ! Mû par un besoin incontrôlable d’être proche de lui, Harry se redressa et se jeta dans ses bras. Ses larmes coulaient déjà, incapable de les réprimer. Mais avec lui, il pouvait. Avec lui, il pouvait tout.  
  
« Draco… Draco… ! »  
  
Il était en vie. Harry n’était pas seul. Si lui était là, alors il n’y avait plus de raison d’avoir peur ou de craindre pour l’avenir. Depuis qu’ils se fréquentaient, Draco avait été l’ancre de ce bateau fou sur lequel il voguait, le pilier d’une vie bien trop instable. Le blond déposa un léger baiser sur son front, ses doigts caressant les cheveux de son amant.  
  
« Calme-toi, c’est fini maintenant. C’est fini. »  
  
Les battements de son coeur apaisaient Harry dont la tête reposait contre son torse. Il aurait aimé que cette étreinte dure plus longtemps mais soudainement, le froid l’envahit. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que le Serpentard était tiré en arrière par un sort invisible, vers un groupe d’Aurors au visage fermé. L’un d’entre eux s’approcha de Harry, posant sa main contre son épaule.  
  
« Est-ce que vous allez bien Monsieur Potter ? Il ne vous a rien fait ? »  
  
Il n’y comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi s’en prenaient-ils à son Draco ? Il n’était pourtant pas en train de l’attaquer… Mais tout finit par faire tilt dans sa tête. Personne ne savait qu’ils s’aimaient, et Draco avait choisi le mauvais camp ; celui des perdants, celui des Mangemorts, celui de Voldemort. Harry ne répondit rien mais son regard s’ancra dans celui de Draco. Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ? C’est mon amour, il est avec moi, laissez-le tranquille ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Car Harry Potter détestait Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ils transplanèrent, et jusqu’à la dernière seconde, Harry ne bougea pas.  
  
Mais le regard de Draco lui, ne quitta pas son esprit.  
  
—  
_Le 2 mai 2002, Présent._  
  
Après plusieurs minutes à rester allongé sur le sol, Harry se releva tant bien que mal. Il titubait, l’esprit embrumé par l’alcool.  
  
Il savait qu’il devait se préparer, se rendre à la célébration organisée en hommage à ceux qui ont péri au cours de la bataille… Mais Harry n’avait jamais vraiment apprécié ces événements. Il reconnaissait leur utilité bien entendu, mais souvent, bien trop de gens lui sautaient dessus, les journalistes sans gêne le questionnaient plus sur sa perception de ses propres exploits et sur sa vie privée plutôt que sur l’événement en cours. Au moins avant, Draco était là pour le soutenir, même de loin. Draco qui laissait de côté son ego pour affronter les regards courroucés, juste pour lui rassurer et être à ses côtés. Par sa simple présence, il parvenait à apaiser les craintes d’un Harry dont la confiance en lui n’était qu’une façade érigée pour le seul plaisir de la communauté sorcière.  
  
Ses pas le menèrent jusqu’à sa salle de bain, où il tenta vainement d’éviter son propre regard. Il savait qu’il croiserait dans le miroir des yeux creux, la barbe mal rasée d’un mec qui voulait se laisser crever dans le noir de son appartement. Et puis à chaque fois qu’il s’y regardait, il le voyait, son Draco, qui le fixait appuyé contre le mur derrière lui. Un jour, Harry avait même réduit en miettes son miroir, persuadé qu’un sort jeté en son absence l’avait transformé en miroir du Risèd. Il avait fini par comprendre que le seul coupable était son esprit, toujours son esprit, dont le manque de son bien-aimé surpassait même le manque ressenti par son corps.  
  
L’eau qui glissait sur lui avait beau être réconfortante, elle ne le soulageait pas. Son corps semblait anesthésié, tandis que chaque pulsation de son coeur était comme un coup de poignard, chacune d’entre elles lui rappelant qu’une seconde de plus l’éloignait de son bien-aimé.  
  
—  
Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se retrouvait au beau milieu d’une aire de transplanage avoisinant Poudlard. A chaque fois, l’émotion ressentie face à cette école était la même. Malgré la guerre, malgré les pertes et les tragédies qui s’y étaient déroulées, Poudlard restait le premier endroit où il s’était senti véritablement chez lui, loin de la dictature imposée par les Dursley. Malheureusement, ce ressenti était terni lorsqu’il franchissait les grilles et qu’il se rapprochait du point culminant de la bataille. Tout ce qu’Harry voyait, c’était les ruines, les flammes, le carnage. Il sursauta en entendant un rire lointain, persuadé pendant une seconde qu’il s’agissait d’un sort qu’on lui lançait. Et là, il réalisa qu’il n’y avait plus aucune ruine, plus rien qui pouvait faire penser qu’une guerre avait fait rage à cet endroit même quelques années plus tôt. Ce n’est rien Harry, tout va bien. C’est fini tout ça, c’est fini. Il reprit contenance et avança jusqu’à la cour principale, pour qu’une joie sans saveur ne s’empare de lui lorsqu’il reconnut ses amis.  
  
« Hermione, Ron ! »  
  
Les interpellés se retournèrent et lui firent un signe de la main pour qu’il s’approche. Hermione le serra dans ses bras après que Ron lui ait donné une tape sur l’épaule, ce à quoi Harry répondit par un minuscule sourire. Heureusement qu’il s’était rasé et coiffé, sinon, il savait que l’air inquiet qu’affichait Hermione n’en aurait été que plus conséquent. Il espéra brièvement qu’aucune odeur d’alcool n’émanait de sa personne ; il ne manquerait plus qu’il se fasse réprimander comme un gosse de quatre ans.  
  
« Comment te sens-tu Harry ? Je t’avais dit de venir à la maison, mais tu ne l’as pas fait… Je voulais aller te chercher, mais Ron m’a conseillé de te laisser tranquille. » Elle lança au concerné un regard noir en disant ses paroles, auquel il répondit en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
« Eh, je me suis juste dit qu’il était mieux de te laisser digérer tout ça plutôt que de te sauter dessus. Si tu veux mon avis, c’est une bonne chose qu’il soit parti. Ce sac à merde est bien mieux loin de nous si tu veux mon av- eh ! »  
  
Une claque assenée à l’arrière de son crâne par sa femme le fit taire. Elle lui maugréa quelque chose qu’Harry ne comprenait pas, juste avant que Ron ne décide d’aller rejoindre quelques amis plus loin dans le château. Hermione soupira et Harry ne put s’empêcher de penser que même lors d’instants de chamailleries pareils, il les jalousait. Eux, au moins, étaient ensemble et s’aimaient d’un amour sincère que rien ne pouvait altérer. Il fût un temps aussi où les engueulades entre Draco et lui étaient assez addictives, lorsqu’ils étaient encore à Poudlard… Tout cela semblait si loin à présent.  
  
« Tu m’écoutes Harry ? Harry ? »  
  
La main qu’agitait Hermione devant ses yeux le sortit de sa léthargie, il lui adressa alors un sourire désolé.  
  
«  
  
Pardon, j’étais ailleurs. Tu disais ?  
  
Je te demandais si tu avais eu des nouvelles de Draco depuis qu’il est parti ?  
  
Oh…  
  
»  
  
Harry secoua la tête, baissant les yeux. Il aurait aimé lui répondre le contraire, mais Draco était fort lorsqu’il s’agissait de couvrir ses arrières afin que personne ne le remarque ou le trouve. Et vu les longues heures que l’ex-Gryffindor avait perdu à le chercher, il était alors clair que Draco avait choisi Harry comme étant la dernière personne par laquelle il aimerait être trouvé. Ce n’était pas non plus le genre du brun de baisser les bras si vite mais qu’y pouvait-il ? Il savait qu’il avait blessé Draco plus qu’il ne l’aurait dû, qu’il n’y avait cette fois pas de retour en arrière possible. Malgré tout, une lueur d’espoir subsistait, toujours. Peut-être que tout redeviendrait comme avant, peut-être que tout rentrerait dans l’ordre…  
  
« Aïe, ça va pas ! » Hermione venait de lui donner un violent coup de coude, mais la tête qu’elle tirait l’empêcha de continuer ses jérémiades. Il suivit son regard jusqu’à l’entrée du château et… Il était là, en train d’avancer calmement vers la cour. Son regard gris et froid parcourait la foule avec distance, et la gorge d’Harry se noua tant il le trouvait beau. La robe qu’il portait était d’une qualité remarquable, ses cheveux ramenés en arrière comme au temps de leur adolescence. Harry était un peu surpris cependant. Lorsqu’ils vivaient ensemble, Draco avait pris soin de s’éloigner de cette image d’aristocrate qu’il chérissait tant. Sa classe était peut-être certes naturelle, mais il arborait un style plus détendu, laissait ses cheveux être balayés par le vent… Harry aimait ce nouveau Draco, mais peut-être que la séparation lui avait donné envie de retourner à ses anciennes habitudes… Et lui qui avait pris tant soin à l’éviter, voilà qu’il venait se pointer juste devant lui.  
  
« Et bien Potter, toujours au rendez-vous lorsqu’il s’agit de venir faire ton show à ce que je vois. »  
  
L’ex-gryffondor fronça les sourcils. A quoi jouait-il ? Voulait-il vraiment jouer les gamins au milieu d’une foule de sorciers avides du moindre petit scandale ? Vu la tournure que semblait prendre la conversation, Hermione préféra s’éclipser avant qu’ils n’aillent plus loin.  
  
« Draco, si tu- »  
  
« Malfoy, s’il te plaît. Ou Monsieur Malfoy si tu tiens à être poli. »  
  
« Peu importe. Tu passes ton temps à m’éviter, et maintenant tu décides de venir me parler juste pour me dire… ça ? Je ne te comprends pas. Je suis pas là pour me faire remarquer plus que de raison. »  
  
Draco leva les yeux au ciel, comme si la personne qu’il avait devant lui faisait preuve d’une bêtise sans pareille. Harry n’aimait pas être pris pour un imbécile, et il semblerait que le blond soit d’humeur à le considérer comme tel.  
  
« Tu vas pas me la faire à moi, celle-là. J’ai fini par comprendre depuis le temps. Tu l’aimes ta petite gloire, ton image, ta notoriété… Plus que tout le reste, pas vrai ? Ne viens pas me sortir que tu n’es pas là pour te faire remarquer. Tu veux pas que je t’aide un peu ? »  
  
Il vit Draco se rapprocher dangereusement de lui, brisant la distance qui se trouvait entre eux deux. Harry eut une sueur froide et déglutit, et avant que l’ex-Serpentard n’ait fait un pas de plus, il posa sa main contre son torse pour le repousser. Un peu trop brusquement il semblerait, compte tenu des têtes qui s’étaient retournées dans leurs directions. Le brun adressa un sourire gêné à ceux qui s’étaient retournés, tandis que le blond passait ses mains sur sa robe pour la lisser. Il se redressa et l’indifférence dont il faisait preuve frappa Harry. Même la douleur qu’il avait pu y voir lorsqu’il était parti n’était plus là.  
  
« Toujours aussi lâche à ce que je vois. J’aurais préféré que tu me laisses croupir à Azkaban plutôt que de voir ça, pour être honnête. »  
  
« Voir quoi ? Tu peux pas dire ça… »  
  
« Voir la merde que tu es devenu. »  
Harry se demanda si l’alcool le faisait délirer. Oui, il voulait bien que Draco fasse preuve d’indifférence mais pourquoi une telle méchanceté ? Essayait-il de se venger pour ce qu’il lui avait fait ? Il pensait que tout ça était loin derrière eux, et même en imaginant que Draco ait pu passer si vite à autre chose, il ne l’aurait pas pensé capable de lui dire de telles choses, pas après tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu ensemble, pas après tout ce qu’il savait sur Harry. Les mots restèrent bloqués dans la gorge de ce dernier, qui le vit faire volte-face et s’éloigner avec impuissance. Il allait esquisser un pas vers lui pour le rattraper, mais il se souvint qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls, que cela ne ferait vraiment aucun sens qu’il se mette à courir après Draco tel un amoureux éperdu. Et puis, il venait de se faire insulter, ce n’était pas comme si Harry Potter était du genre à se laisser faire par un homme tel que Draco Malfoy.  
  
« Tu ne serais rien sans moi, Malfoy, ne l’oublie pas ! »  
  
Harry vit Draco s’arrêter un bref instant et espéra qu’il daigne se retourner. Mais rien. Là encore, il disparaissait.  
  
—  
  
_Quatre ans plus tôt, le 5 mai 1998_  
  
« Procès pénal du 5 mai 1998, ayant pour objet les crimes commis par Draco Lucius Malfoy, domicilié au Manoir Malfoy dans le Wiltshire. Interrogateurs : Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministre de la Magie et August Proudfoot, Directeur du Département de Justice Magique et Président du Conseil de Justice Magique. Les charges retenues contre le détenu sont les suivantes : le meurtre d’Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, l’utilisation délibérée et en toute conscience du maléfice Avada Kedavra sans autorisation ministérielle d’avoir recours aux Sortilèges Impardonnables, le serment d’allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, l’appartenance aux Mangemorts et le port de la Marque des Ténèbres. Enfin, l’aide à l’infiltration de Mangemorts  - parmi lesquels Alecto et Amycus Carrow, Corban Yaxley, Thorfinn Rowled, Bellatrix Lestrange et Fenrir Greyback - dans l’enceinte des murs de l’école de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard, la nuit du 30 juin 1997.  
  
Debout au milieu d’une cage à peine plus large que lui, Draco écoutait sans sourciller les charges qui pesaient contre lui. Son expression était aussi neutre que son coeur troublé. Son dos restait droit, son regard distant. Seules ses mains tremblaient, mais il tentait de le cacher en serrant les poings contre ses cuisses.  
  
« Niez-vous avoir assassiné Monsieur Dumbledore ? »  
  
La voix de Proudfoot n’avait rien d’amical ou de chaleureux. Il savait très bien qu’il n’avait rien en commun avec Harry, donc rien ne lui aurait valu une once de compassion venant de cet imbécile. Ce n’était pas non plus comme si une possible amitié entre eux d’eux aurait pu lui sauver la mise, puisque personne ne savait qu’ils se fréquentaient de toutes façons…  
  
« Je n’ai pas assassi- »  
  
« Peut-être, mais niez vous avoir aidé des Mangemorts à s’infiltrer dans l’enceinte de l’école, ce qui a inexorablement conduit à la mort de Monsieur Dumbledore ? »  
  
Etait-ce toujours ainsi ? Se faire interrompre sans pouvoir finir sa phrase ?  
  
« Non, mais je n’av- »  
  
« Alors c’est fixé. Sorcières et sorciers du Conseil de Justice Magique,- »  
  
Draco sentait le désespoir et l’agacement pointer le bout de leur nez. Sans personne pour le défendre ou l’écouter, il ne voyait pas d’issue de secours. Surtout pas face aux regards dégoûtés qui se posaient sur lui. Lui qui était perché en haut de sa tour d’ivoire pendant toutes ces années, ne réalisait que trop tard à quel point être fils de et être soi-même Mangemort l’avait targué au rang d’intouchable, complète lie de la société.  
  
« Attendez ! Je ne voulais pas faire ça ! Vous-Savez-Qui menaçait de nous tuer ma famille et moi ! Je n’avais pas le choix ! »  
  
Même lui était obligé de perdre son sang-froid. Il ne savait même pas s’il pouvait parler d’injustice. Ce n’était pas comme si son âme était pure et son passé vide de toute bavure. Mais il aurait au moins espéré mieux pouvoir se défendre face à ce Conseil qui cherchait sans doute une personne de plus à accuser pour tous les dégâts causés par cette guerre sans sens.  
  
« Voldemort menaçait de vous tuer, dites-vous ? Alors que votre père Lucius Malfoy était son bras droit ? Assez de balivernes voyons ! »  
  
« Non bien des choses avaient changé ce n’est pas- »  
  
« Malheureusement, vous n’avez à votre disposition aucun témoin de ce que vous avancez n’est-ce pas ? » ajouta cette fois-ci Shacklebolt.  
  
Draco baissa les yeux. Effectivement, il n’y avait personne, si ce n’était sa propre parole… Et il était bien obligé de reconnaître qu’elle ne valait plus grand chose. Mais peut-être que le sort ne l’avait pas complètement abandonné ?  
Son regard fut attiré vers l’immense porte noire du tribunal, ouverte à la volée. Son coeur se réchauffa, ses battements inquiets s’apaisèrent ; Harry était là : il ne l’avait finalement pas laissé tomber.  
  
« Pardonnez mon retard, Monsieur le Ministre, Président et sorcières et sorciers du Conseil de Justice Magique, mais je me présente, Harry James Potter, témoin de la défense. »  
  
Des exclamations de surprise se firent entendre, l’agitation faillit l’emporter avant que le ministre ne rétablisse l’ordre et le silence. D’aucuns n’auraient attendu que le Sauveur lui-même fasse irruption afin de venir en aide à un présumé Mangemort…  
  
—  
  
« Dumbledore aurait délibérément demandé à Severus Snape de l’assassiner nous dites vous ? »  
Le Président du Conseil Proudfoot ne se gênait pas pour se montrer dubitatif à l’égard des paroles du jeune homme. Le regard de Draco voguait entre Harry et les différents membres du Conseil. Harry ne l’avait pas regardé une seule fois, et Draco se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans son esprit. Il avait confiance en la force mentale de son amour, mais il savait aussi que les sorciers qui leur faisaient face étaient bien déterminés à l’envoyer pourrir à Azkaban. « Foutaises ! » Les exclamations qui surgissaient aléatoirement dans les gradins ne faisaient que le conforter dans cette pensée.  
  
« C’est très astucieux. Il est facile d’accuser les morts Monsieur Potter. Auriez-vous une quelconque preuve de ce que vous avancez ? »  
  
« J’ai rencontré Severus Snape avant qu’il ne succombe aux blessures infligées par Voldemort. Il m’a laissé ses souvenirs et ajoutés aux miens, je serai ravi de vous les fournir en guise de ma bonne foi et afin de vous prouver l’innocence de Draco Malfoy. »  
  
Un auror que Draco reconnu comme étant Savage, l’un de ceux ayant été affecté à la surveillance de Poudlard avant la bataille finale, se leva pour prendre la parole et rebondir sur les paroles d’Harry. « Monsieur le Ministre et Monsieur le Président, les souvenirs étant magiquement modifiables par leur détenteur, ceux-ci ne sont pas recevables en tant que preuve lors d’une procédure pénale de cette envergure. »  
  
Si même le Sauveur du monde sorcier n’était pas capable de leur faire entendre raison, Draco ne voyait pas comment il pourrait échapper à la prison. Il ferma les yeux, tenta de se calmer. Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, il se laissa aller à fixer le dos de son bien-aimé. Il aurait aimé voir son visage, voir comment il se portait depuis leur dernière étreinte avant qu’ils ne soient séparés. Les courbes de son corps enivraient toujours autant son esprit. Même au beau milieu de toute cette hostilité, le Serpentard se surprenait à vouloir le toucher, à enfouir ses narines dans sa tignasse brune qu’il imaginait toujours aussi douce. Il mourrait d’envie de le sentir contre lui, de le serre contre lui avec ardeur, mais cette cage l’en empêchait. Il aurait dû s’y donner corps et âme avant d’être arrêté. C’était peut-être la dernière fois, après tout.  
  
« Monsieur le Ministre, Monsieur le Président, entendez raison je vous prie. » Harry de son côté, ne perdait pas son verbe et continuait du mieux qu’il pouvait à plaider la cause de Draco. « Malfoy ne mérite pas d’aller à Azkaban. Il m’a par ailleurs sauvé la vie alors que je m’étais retrouvé au Manoir Malfoy entouré des Mangemorts. Il aurait pu révéler mon identité à ces derniers mais a choisi de me protéger à la place. Sans cet acte de sa part, je serais mort à l’heure qu’il est.  Il en va de même pour mes amis Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger-Weasley, dont l’aide m’a été précieuse dans la recherche des Horcruxes de Voldemort. Indirectement, Malfoy a contribué à la fin de la guerre. »  
  
Le brun décida de se rapprocher du ministre, ignorant totalement Proudfoot, dont l’avis ne semblait pas prêt à changer.  
  
« Kingsley, vous me connaissez. Je n’aurais pas perdu mon temps à défendre quelqu’un dont l’innocence ne me paraît pas certaine. Draco Malfoy est une malencontreuse victime des événements, comme bien d’autres parmi nous. »  
  
Le coeur de Draco battait maintenant la chamade. Finalement, peut-être qu’il y avait une chance pour lui de s’en sortir ? Il espérait si fort qu’il en avait mal. La voix du ministre finit par s’élever, causant à sa cage de s’enfoncer lentement dans le sol.  
  
« La séance est suspendue. Nous vous prions de revenir dans vingt minutes pour la décision du Conseil. »  
  
Draco vit Harry se retourner et lui adresser enfin un regard. Il tenta un sourire, mais celui-ci fana avant même d’éclore totalement ; Harry s’était détourné. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Le blond voulut l’interpeller, mais il était trop tard ; autour de lui, la pénombre : il était déjà sous terre.

 

_A suivre..._


End file.
